


[podfic] Strangeways

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael would like to know just when ‘writing love songs’ became a code phrase for ‘having crazy insane sex in the back lounge of the bus’ but he also sort of doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Strangeways

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangeways](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7904) by heartequals. 



> Music is from Chloe by GROUPLOVE.

  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?89et8itgyuh13uy)  
mp3 / 17:39 / 16.1MB


End file.
